


Different but the same

by Ruquas



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the perfect opposite to Cutter. Expect... he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different but the same

Everything was different with Danny.

The way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he danced, the way he kissed....

He was the perfect opposite to Cutter. Expect.... he wasn't.

His laugh was warm and a little bit teasing, his smile a mix of a shy boy and a womanizer. The way the  
older man danced was nice even a bit awkward because he wasn't used to it, and when he kissed, then he kissed with a passion as if it would be the last kiss.

Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't really stand it to be near Danny even though he craved his  
company.

With Danny it was like a ride on a roller coaster; Fast, exciting, and all in one wonderful. It goes down, but then everything goes up again.

Connor just hoped that it wouldn't go down the same way as with Cutter.


End file.
